I Think I've Let Go
by Widow767
Summary: Sequel to I Long For You. Luna returns to London after many years. So much has changed in the life she left behind. She hardly recognizes the people she once loved...and what happened to Draco Malfoy? after HBP not comp. w DH. LLDM, SSOFC. please R&R.
1. Return

Title: I think I've let go

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Please read and review.

'She has his eyes' was what went through Luna Lovegood's mind as she stared at the green eyed toddler in front of her. The red headed little girl stood next to a shopping basket; one hand on the trolley and the other wrapped around the neck of a brown teddy bear. She was standing quietly next to the cart as her mother ordered something from the deli. There she was, Ginny Potter, just as she was the last time she had seen her six years ago at her wedding. That wedding…

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed as she turned from the counter to put the packaged meat into her shopping basket. She didn't look quite the same as Luna got a better view of her; the infamous red tresses were in a sloppy bun on top of her head, cheeks blotched red with the frustrations of motherhood, and bags under her eyes from the many sleepless nights.

"I haven't seen you in ages! Everyone thought you had fallen of the face of the earth!" Ginny threw her arms around Luna's slender neck pulling her into a very tight, I'm-glad-your-here-because-I-am-near-loosing-it, hug. "Fancy meeting you hear in Merlin's Market, huh?"

"Yeah" Luna said delayed as she continued to stare at the green-eyed girl who had let go of the basket and latched onto her mother's robes the second they were in reaching distance. "We should grab some coffee from a café I saw round the corner and catch up." She said after a thought forgetting about the things she needed.

"That would be wonderful! This is the last thing I needed; let me pay and then we'll be off" They walked to the registers were a gum blowing teenage witch rung up Ginny's groceries. The boredom quickly left the girl as she read the name that adorned the Gringotts banking card that Ginny handed to her.

"Oh, Mrs. Potter" heads from passing customers and employees turned at the name "Did you find everything that you needed? I hope your shopping was undisturbed." _'It's funny'_ Luna thought _'How quickly the attitudes change when they realize she's the wife of The Chosen One'_ Luna laughed silently though it wasn't one of humor.

"Uh, we've never seen you in here before…" the young witch was trying to make small talk as she magically bagged the groceries faster.

"Well, I don't usually do the shopping myself" Ginny replied obviously not wanting to spend any more time in the store as more eyes turned her way and the whispers began. " Please have them deliver everything to my home" Ginny quickly grabbed the receipt from the witch and grabbed her daughters hand proceeded out of the store with Luna quickly behind her.

Once outside and past the group that was forming Luna finally found the courage to break the tension, "That was intense, wasn't it?"

"I know, I apologize" Ginny sounded exasperated "I get really tired of it most of the time… they can be so nosy you know, but it has gotten better… there use to be a time I had to run away from them…" Ginny said this and her eyes glazed over.

They arrived at the small café that Luna had spoken of before. She didn't know if it was recently added but she knew that The Blue Hippogriff was not on the corner of Rowling's Avenue in Diagon Alley when she was last here. The place was a bohemian chic spot that was exceptionally more spacious on the inside. A few occupants adorned that dark green seating that was scattered neatly around the room. On the furthest wall near the small bakery was a colorful wall length cabinet filled with several types of teas and teapots from all over the globe, which immensely fascinated Luna. Ginny lead them to the furthest and most secluded corner of the cafe. With a long sigh Ginny sat arranging the quite toddler in a seat next to her.

"Now, I remember why I don't like to go anywhere anymore" she laughed nervously "But I was starting to feel like a hermit crab being cooped up in that house with the twins, Penny and I needed to get out of there" she said fixing the little girls hair. "With Harry never home I feel like both parents – look at me I am going on and on about myself, what have you been up to?"

"Oh no, we have plenty of time for that, keep going" Luna said humbly.

"You know you have changed…" Ginny said with a half- smile on her face. She was right, much had changed about Luna. Gone was the ever-clairvoyant girl who cherished radish earrings and the endless stories that her father would tell her about imaginary magical creatures. Luna had traveled. Zimbabwe, Ghana, Morocco, India, Argentina, Haiti… She saw the world as it truly was and appreciated the natural raw magic that these places contained and no longer needed her imagination to fulfill that adventure. Her head had descended from the clouds per se making her more practical. Sometimes she missed her old self. Though all of her old self was not lost, she still didn't take life or herself so seriously and her nonchalant attitude helped her feel comfortable anywhere she went.

"I hope only for the better" Luna replied with a twinkle in her eye, which caused Ginny to giggle. "Tell me, what have I missed while I was gone?" Luna was eyeing Penny as she played with the buttons that made up her teddy's eyes.

"Oh, I am all over the place how could I forget to introduce you, Luna this is my beautiful five year old daughter Penelope Ann Potter. Penny can you say hello to Miss Luna Lovegood?" the little girl looked up from her teddy and locked eyes with Luna before peeping a small adorably polite "Hello Miss Luna"

"Well hello to you too Miss Penelope Ann Potter; she is amazing Ginny. You said that you also had twins?"

"Oh yes, Kane and Kyle are in there terrible twos and like to destroy everything that comes into their sight, but they are really sweet kids… I promise" Luna and Ginny shared a laugh.

"And Harry?"

"Harry is good. He works at the ministry you know, Executive Commander of Defense. He only answers to the Minister of Magic and is on correspondent to the Muggle Prime Minister. He might be running for Minister next campaign term." She said proudly and in a tone that made Luna think that she repeated the same mini speech every time she was asked about Harry.

"Sounds very important… and busy…" Luna said noticing the disappointment dawn in Ginny's eyes.

"Yeah… he's hardly home…" Ginny looked down towards Penny and began playing with her hair.

"So how are your brothers?" Luna noticed the tension and sadness begin to build and thought it was time to change the subject. Ginny went into adamantly chatting about her family and how well everyone was doing. How Hermione and Charlie had gotten married to everyone's surprise and that they were in the middle having a house built. Bill and Fleur were still going strong and expecting a little girl they decided to name Annabelle. Ron had joined the Cuddly Cannons and was dating an American girl that the family had yet to meet. Fred and George were expanding their business and thinking about franchising, and lastly Percy had finally come back to the family with his tail between his legs and was staying with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the burrow.

Luna enjoyed herself as they laughed and talked about the "old times" and Luna's endeavors over the last six years.

"I need to be getting home to begin dinner and check up on how my mother is doing with the children… would you like to come over and hang around and maybe stay for dinner? Everyone is coming over tonight, you can catch up" Ginny didn't need confirmation she was already excited.

"I would love to"


	2. What I missed

Title: I think I've let go

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Please read and review

To say that Luna was a little overwhelmed by the grandeur of the Potter house would be the understatement of a lifetime. The house was incredible. Though Luna had never seen the Malfoy estate, she can bet that it would be put to shame by the home she was standing in right now. The house felt like a home and both Harry and Ginny could be seen through out. Upon entering the house Luna was left breathless as she took in the massive staircase that extended from the second floor and down along the left and right walls of the main corridor, and the walls were painted a deep crimson with lightly painted golden leaves evenly adorning the surface. All the woodwork was a beautiful deep cherry that extended from the rails of the staircase and met in the middle were a set of very detailed pair of doors.

"That is the study… were Harry spends most of his time when he is here" Ginny said when she saw Luna's eyes glued on the door. "The kitchen and dinning room is through here. Ginny lead Luna into a hallway on the left, which led into an open set of French doors; When the three of them entered into the kitchen and dinette they were met by an high pitched screech, which could only have come from a very enthusiastic Mrs. Weasley.

"Luna, dear! It has been too long!" she exclaimed as she wrapped Luna into a too tight hug. "Hermione! Charlie! Guess who is here!" Mrs. Weasley yelled into a connecting room. "They arrived and hour before you two did" she said speaking to Luna and Ginny again. She bent down and picked up a giggling Penny.

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed as she entered into brightly lit room. She looked happier than Luna had ever seen her. Her hair was much straighter and more manageable then it use to be and had been cut to her shoulders. "How have you been?" she asked as Charlie came in behind her and wave hello.

"I am fine, but I hear you have been doing great. Married and building your own house" Luna grinned.

"Oh! I sent an invitation to the wedding but no one could find where you were! I whish you were there" Hermione said ruefully. "Where were you?"

"A little here and a little there" she said winking "I'll tell you all about it, but Congratulations. I am so happy for you" Hermione hugged her again and hugged her sister- in- law.

"Mum, did you get all of the groceries?" Ginny asked as she sat next to two identical little boys who were coloring. Luna presumed that they were the infamous twins known as Kane and Kyle.

"Yes they came, we best be starting because everyone will be here anytime now"

"Everyone? Who is all coming?" Luna asked curiously.

"Everyone!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly "All of my children and the remaining Order members… It is the anniversary of the final battle…"

'_How could I have forgotten… ?'_ Luna felt ashamed as she pondered on how she could have forgotten. She was brought back to reality as she notices everyone bustling around the kitchen.

"Let me help with something." Luna grabbed one of the bags of groceries.

"No, no!" Mrs. Weasley insisted "You are a guest sit and enjoy yourself. In fact her is a bottle of wine and a glass, enjoy" Luna laughed with Mrs. Weasley as she took the glass and bottle. She sat at the table and finally was able to look around. The kitchen and dinette was designed almost exactly as at 12 Grimmald Place, but of course more elegant and extremely more spacious. The room was colored a light blue and the furthest wall was adorned with two pairs of French doors leading to the well kept outdoors of the estate. The soon to be setting sun was shinning through illuminating the room. It was magnificent.

"What happened to headquarters?" Luna asked curiously remembering that was the last place Harry lived before she left.

"We lived there for a year after we married" Ginny said while dicing vegetables "But it didn't seem like a good place to start a family so it is used as a memorial and office for the Order; you should go by there sometime." Luna pondered on what Ginny had told her _'so much had changed…'_ she was pulled out of her thoughts by a tiny voice.

"Hi!" one of the little boys said twirling his crayon as his brother continued to color furiously his tongue hanging out if the side of his mouth in deep concentration.

"Hello" Luna replied making the little boy giggle before he returned to his coloring.

An hour and a half later dinner was finished and the dinning room was arranged for the entire dinner party. Mrs. Weasley decided to let Luna help when she noticed they weren't going fast enough to meet their deadline. Before they new it the place was packed with friends and family and everyone, especially Luna, was having a great time.

She was amazed to see so many old faces like Neville Longbottom and his fiancé Kayla Goods, who is an actress that he met a year ago at a club in Diagon Alley. Most of all what amazed Luna was seeing her strict former potions instructor Severus Snape. After the death of Headmaster Dumbledore it was difficult to get the Order to trust Snape, but the ever cleaver Hermione knew that there had to be more to the picture so to speak. She found evidence in Dumbledore's office and confirmation from his portrait, which finally awoke after much time, that Snape was acting on Dumbledore's orders. Luna saw such a change in her old teacher. Even though he still wore his black, heavy teaching robes, there was a peace that could be seen in his face, eyes, and posture like the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He came accompanying a very pretty black woman by the name of Pilar Pinckney, who came from America. He didn't say that she was his girlfriend, but the looks that they were giving each other the whole night spoke enough. She was very elegant and sweet and spoke to Luna most of the night about her traveling.

All in all the night ended beautifully and it was nice for Luna to feel like she was back in the groove of things. The only thing that dampened the amazing evening was that Harry had to work late at the ministry and was unable to make the dinner even though it lasted well after midnight…

Luna left the party at around 12:30 am and returned to her flat in muggle London. It wasn't until she entered her dark and empty apartment did the contrast of the full room she just left dawned and she felt completely and utterly lonely. That is what she had run from in the first place. After Harry and Ginny's wedding she couldn't deal with the loneliness that crawled into the pit of her stomach, so she left traveling from place to place trying to find a companion but in truth she found herself.


	3. Job anyone?

Title: I think I've let go

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Read and Review

"_Wake Up! It is TIME to wake up sleepy head! The world isn't going to wait-"_

With a wave of her wand Luna shut off the obsessively annoying alarm clock that her father had purchased her some time ago. She hated it but it was the only thing that would get her up. She needed to find a job. Other than working for her father writing for _The Quibbler_; she was thinking that she would walk around Diagon Alley applying to anywhere that had a 'Help Wanted' sign in their window. After a hot shower, she dressed quickly in a pair of dark denims, a button down white collared blouse, and a pulled over a dark grey v-neck sweater. She apparated in front of the twin's joke shop and entered to say greeting to the interesting pair.

She entered the shop and said "Hello" to the empty shop; all that could be herd was the small humming of various items as she walked by. She peaked around corners announcing herself and feeling weary she pulled her wand out and started for the dark maroon curtains behind the register.

"Hello" she said again moving one side of the curtain to the side and slowly entering. As soon as she stepped foot behind the curtain she was assaulted by a swarm of bats; she screamed as she swatted and ducked from the winged beast after what seemed like an eternity, which in reality was only ten seconds, the bats flew off and the room was filled with thunderous laughs and Luna turned back to the inside of the room to see Fred and George, with what she assumed as customers standing behind them.

"Sorry Luna, but it was too easy" said one of the twins who she presumed was George because of the shirt he was wearing that read _'George'_

"Yeah we saw you apparate in front of the store" she guessed that was Fred because of his shirt that read _'Fred'_

"So we told everyone in the store to hide"

"To try our new product" the brothers beamed so proud of themselves as they dismissed all the customers to resume their shopping. This left the three of them in the storage/ testing room.

"You both owe me something for the embarrassment" Luna said with mock anger trying not to break into a grin

"Oh you know we love you Luna!" the twins said in unison

"What are you up to today?" George asked

"Looking for a job… you know anyone who is hiring?" Luna asked suspiciously eyeing something that furry that just darted from one side of the room to the other.

"I saw a few help wanted signs here and there… we'd hire you but were all stocked up till the holidays" said Fred.

"Thanks Fred. I'll see you both later" She said fixing her ruffled hair into a neat pony tail.

"How do you know I am Fred?" both of the men's left eyebrows were arched

"Because of your shirt"

"I could be George wearing Fred's shirt…"Both had a mock astonished look on their faces.

"Good bye guys!" she left giggling at the two's antics. She walked out of the shop and down the street ready to find herself a job…

An hour later she walked in to The Black Moor, a fairly new establishment that opened after the war had ended, with ten employment applications. She was excited about all of the job opportunities and even more excited to see that they were all new businesses started in the wake of the war. Many people felt the freedom to do anything they wanted after the war and many were prosperous. She sat at one of the tables near a window looking out onto the crowded street and began filling out the many applications. Ten minutes in she heard a familiar voice…

"Can I get you anything?" Luna looked up from the paper in front of her and met the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.


	4. What is happening?

Title: I think I've let go

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Read and Review

"_Can I get you anything?" Luna looked up from the paper in front of her and met the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy…_

"Draco?... Draco Malfoy?" Luna stuttered with shock written all over her face as she took in the gaunt and humble shell of the once healthy and arrogant bully she use to know at Hogwarts. She noticed the shabby robes that he wore much like those that Professor Lupin had worn when he was the DADA professor. It was like looking at a stranger…

"Can I get you anything?" He said without the sneer that she would have expected from him for having to repeat himself. His eyes were downcast this time and glued to the pad he contained ready to take down her order.

"It's me, Luna Lovegood. We went to Hogwarts, don't you remember?"

"I know who you are!" he snapped becoming a little annoyed as they began to attract attention. "Would you like anything?" he said sternly, once again not looking her in the eye.

"Just some tea and a croissant, thank you" Luna said not at all intimidated by his small outburst.

"I will return with it shortly, madam" Draco walked quickly away from the table leaving Luna time to ponder on what just happened.

Luna vaguely remembered something being written in the Daily Prophet about what become of the Malfoys after the war, but it was hard to remember back eleven years. She would have to do some research to remember what had happened. Luna was brought back to reality as Draco returned with the tray and began placing the tea and croissant in front of her.

"Let me know if you need anything." Before Luna could answer he had retreated and she was left starring at his back. Luna decided she needed to concentrate on the applications in front of her and get them done.

An hour later she was finally done with all of the applications and finally her breakfast. She threw down a couple of sickles as she rose from the table and headed for the door; she looked back and saw Draco staring at her, but he quickly diverted his eyes when he saw her looking.

Luna returned home feeling a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She had found a job. At this place called True Apparel, a high fashion boutique that just opened and was in desperate need for a store manager. As soon as she handed in her application a tall thin witch with owl eyes and a nervous twitch told her to be in early tomorrow morning for training. Luna opened the door to her flat to see three toddlers in her sitting room.

"Hi!" one of Ginny's twins said to her as soon as she entered the door.

"Uh….Hi, where is your mummy?" Luna said bewildered.

"That way" Kate said simply, pointing her little pudgy finger towards Luna's kitchen. Luna slowly walked towards the kitchen and pushed through the swinging door to find Ginny crying and making tea.

"Ginny?" Luna was worried.

"O, Luna!" she put down the cups and wiped the tears from her face "How are you? You apartment is really nice…" her bottom lip began to quiver as she looked at Luna. She looked horrible. Her hair was disheveled and her red puffy eyes told Luna that she had been crying for a long time, probably all night.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"I couldn't go to anyone else Luna" she said desperately "everyone thinks that I am over reacting; they say that I need to stop putting so much pressure on him… My own mother said that I should just take it and keep quite and think about all that he has given me..."

"What are you talking about Ginny?" Luna was very confused but Ginny was lost deep in her own thoughts she didn't even acknowledge Luna's question.

"They say that I shouldn't bother him about spending so much time away from home. That he is the Executive Commander of Defense, which is an important job that takes a lot from him. They say if I want to continue living in a fancy house I should just shut my mouth and take it… they say a man has needs…" Ginny looked into Luna eyes with despair

"I am slowly loosing myself Luna… I'm dying and no one cares…" tears ran slowly down her face as she said this "The old Ginny would have never stood by while her husband screwed everything in a skirt" she laughed but there was no humor behind her, it was a mad sort a laugh. A laugh from someone who is at there wits end.

"Ginny, you know that I don't doubt everything that you are saying, but I need to know that he is defiantly cheat-" before Luna could finish asking her questions Ginny pulled an envelope from her bag and thrust it into Luna hands. Luna opened the envelope to find very incriminating pictures of Harry with different witches.

"I hired a private investigator when I couldn't convince anyone to believe what I felt in my gut. When I received these I showed them to my parents, Hermione, and Ron, and they… they…" she began crying hysterically again so Luna pulled her into a tight hug.

"You don't deserve this! I don't care how good the living is" after a minute Ginny crying slowed and she wiped her face with the tissues Luna conjured.

"Let's go check on the kids and we will figure this out over a cup of tea, ok love?"

"Ok"


	5. What to do?

Title: I think I've let go

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Read and Review

Luna lay in bed wrestles and unable to sleep. It had been two weeks since the day that Ginny had poured her heart and soul out to Luna and asked for help and since that day Luna has been suffering from insomnia. The day that Luna had stumbled upon Ginny in the Market she thought that the tired and desperate look on her face was from dealing with the hardships of motherhood. She never thought that it could have been as huge as Harry cheating on her. _'How could you Harry?'_ she hadn't seen him since she was back but she planned on stopping by the ministry to make him sweat. She remembered the charming, considerate, and loving young man that she was infatuated with and wondered what happen. What can make a man change his mind about loving his wife to the point that he looks elsewhere? How could he rather be with different women then his own wife and children?

Luna thought back to what Ginny had said to her that night…_ 'You know he wasn't even there when the twins were born? His kids hardly know him. He is a ghost to us…'_

What really shocked Luna was the reaction of the people that so-called loved Ginny? That is what truly sickened Luna; Ginny's own parents would protect Harry at the expense of their own daughter. She could just hear their reasoning _'He has saved our world and he is doing so much to make sure that safety is guaranteed, He doesn't need to be harassed at home too. He has needs and he deserves for them to be satiated…'_

They are sick! That day she promised Ginny that she would do anything in her power to help her save her marriage by confronting Harry and if that didn't work then leave him. Ginny was so thankful to find someone to help her out of this situation…_'Luna, you might not know it but you came back for me. I know this in my heart… you are my only way out of the hell I have been living in'_

She was truly loosing the fiery Gryffindor who never too anything from anyone and Luna needed to truly plan what she was going to say to Harry to bring him to reality. She was scared. She could make a lot of enemies with people she loved like family. She couldn't carry this burden by herself she needed help. Lying on her back, a thought came to her; she knew who could and hopefully would help her figure this out, but he was the most unlikely person; she knew Ginny wouldn't have thought she could trust him with personal matters. But Luna had faith that he would help, so much that she got up and wrote him a letter…

_Dear Mr. Severus Snape_

_I have somewhat of a difficult situation that I could use some mentoring about and I wanted to know if you could make yourself available to me. I would appreciate it greatly because someone's sanity is in jeopardy._

_Regards,_

_Miss Luna Lovegood._

She read and reread the letter before tying it to her owl, Elixir's, leg. She watched as the owl flew out of the window and got smaller and smaller as he flew further and further.

The next morning Luna woke to her owl nibbling on her ear. She got up and took the letter from Elixir's leg and shooed him away. He gave her an expecting look waiting for his treat.

"I'll give it to you in a bit" he ruffled his feathers to show his disdain as he sat on his perch.

She was ecstatic when she read the letter telling her to floo over to his flat at 3pm today. She got ready for work feeling a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Later that afternoon she rushed into her apartment and scrambled to change out of her work clothing as she had about thirty minutes before she needed to be at Snape'; she changed into a pair of black slack and a set of dark maroon robes quickly pulling her hair into a neat bun and she grabbed a handful of floo powder throwing it into the flames…

She landed at Snape's feet at three on the dot and stood dusting the soot off of her person.

"I am glad that you are prompt… even though it is a bit of an unconventional landing." Luna was surprised to see Snape so relaxed in a pair of trousers and a dark grey button down shirt with his sleeves cuffed near his elbows. He was holding a class of dark brown liquor and his feet were clad in nothing but black socks. He was in his true element and Luna was glad to see that he could actually relax; made him seem more approachable and made her feel like he was the right person to come to.

"Hello Professor"

"Oh, Ms. Lovegood, I haven't been your professor for years… take a seat" he said pointing to the brown leather sofa that sat across from a mahogany coffee table. He sat in the adjourning matching sofa putting his feet up on the table.

"So what is so important you need to disturb my lovely afternoon?" he said this without any of his usual malice behind it. Without saying anything Luna threw down the envelope of pictures. Snape picked it up and opened the envelope; his eyebrows meet his hairline as he shuffled through the pictures.

"Well 'Boy Wonder' isn't so wonderful after all; I hope you didn't just come over here to show me this smut" He said giving her a blank look.

"No, I… I need help. Ginny came to me…" Luna went on to tell him about the distressed red head and how she was stuck in a situation where her own family wouldn't help her out. "She said that I was the only one that could help her… but Mr. Snape, I don't know what to do…"

"I am not surprised at all how the Weasley bunch and Ms. Granger quickly ran to the defense of their savior, but you do know you are going to make a lot of enemies if you help Mrs. Potter?"

"I know, but I am ready to cross that bridge when it comes… they are already treating Ginny like she is the enemy… one more wouldn't kill them"

"Two more Ms. Lovegood" he paused as he contemplated what he was going to say "I have every intention of helping you and Mrs. Potter" a weight had been lifted off of Luna's chest as she processed what he said '_He is going to help us'_

"What should I do now? I was thinking of going to the ministry and confronting Harry"

"You should confront Harry, but not on his own turf; meet him at the ministry and invite him to lunch, and then confront him. Make sure he isn't in his comfort zone so that he can belittle anything that you tell him… and show him these pictures. Don't go with the originals; make several copies."

"Then what?" Luna was mentally taking notes of everything that he told her to do.

"Then come to me and we will discuss his reaction and plan our next move."

"What do I tell Ginny in the mean time?"

"Tell her to be patient… we will get her out of this bind" He said taking the last swallow of the liquor in his glass. He stood to refill offering Luna, who thankfully accepted. Now that the main reason she was here was resolved she took in her surrounding and was impressed by the small sitting room that they occupied. It was a high ceiling room that acted as the library also with book lining every inch of the wall ceiling to floor. It was quite impressive. To her far right was a hallway that she thought must lead into rest if the flat; to her left was a swinging door that she inferred was the kitchen. All in all it was a cozy place that seemed to fit her former professor. Looking around she did see a few feminine touches here and there. Snape handed her a glass of the same amber liquor and resumed his seat.

"So was that the only reason you graced my presences?" Snape asked appreciating the changes that Luna had undergone. He was speaking to a different person than the inane girl that enjoyed making up imaginary animals to entertain herself.

"Yes—actually no, there was one more thing that I wanted to ask you" Luna thought he was the best person to ask about what happened to the Malfoy's especially Draco "two weeks ago I went into this new establishment called 'The Black Moor' have you heard of it?" she waited for his confirmation "and I saw Draco Malfoy waiting tables there; what happened to the Malfoy's after the war?"

"Well, when Luscious was given the Dementor's kiss, after finally being confirmed as a active death eater, the ministry ceased the Malfoy estate and froze all of their accounts and assets. This left Narcissa and Draco with nothing. I let them stay at Spinner's End, my family home, and they were doing fine for a while. Draco taking it upon himself to be the sole bread winner…" Snape got this far away look in his eyes as he said his next "Then Narcissa took her own life. Draco hit rock bottom for a while…got deep into muggle drugs, prostitution, that sort of lifestyle… then he cleaned up after much persuasion" Luna felt that Snape was no longer aware of her presence in the room. He looked as if her were fighting with memories "He is still living at Spinner's End and he works at that restaurant and Merlin's Market on weekends… I try to touch down with him weekly… he is my godson after all…" He eyes refocused in Luna's face

"Why wasn't he put in Azkaban with his father?" Snape's face grew dark "I mean we all know where his loyalties laid"

"You all thought you knew where his loyalties laid! Draco never took the mark… he wasn't even at the final battle… at that point he could have cared less who won!" Snape's face was contorted in anger.

"I am sorry…I didn't know" Luna was overcome with guilt. At that moment the front door rattled and a voice came from the foyer.

"Severus, love? The market was hectic!" Pilar's voice carried into the sitting room. Luna saw the red tinge on the professor's cheek and excused herself thanking him for the drink and the advice quickly leaving, not wanting to embarrass him. She knew he was still a very private man especially when it concerned his love life.


	6. Hello Harry

Title: I think I've let go

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Read and Review

Walking into the front doors of the Ministry of Magic was always an overwhelming experience; hundreds upon hundreds of witches and wizards of all shapes, sizes, and ethnicities bustled to and fro. Being away from this world for so long, it was a shock on the senses for Luna to land right smack in the middle of it. Luna started walking with the crowd – not really sure of where she was going—when she started getting rude shoves and pushes for just standing and gawking at the wonder of it all.

She was trying to listen to the voice on the loud speaker and read the signs to find out where she was headed, to no avail, and then she saw…it; Luna gazed up at the fifty-foot statue that sat in the middle of the ministry's main lobby. It was a depiction of the final battle; at the very top was a battered Harry with his wand pointed to the sky and his scar a very prominent emerald green. He was standing on a platform of sorts being held up by different members of the order, but the largest figure amongst the group of statues was Albus Dumbledore.

Luna started in awe at the artwork until she was knocked down by some one walking by.

"Thanks!" she yelled sarcastically to the back of the wizard who had attempted to walk through her. Finally spotting a directory board she walked to it and hit the 'find' button and said "Harry Potter"

"Who, may I ask is inquiring?" a snobbish voice came abruptly from the board

"Uh… Luna Lovegood" Luna was a bit put off by the attitude of the speaking board.

"Uh Luna Lovegood? I don't know any important person by the name of 'Uh Luna Lovegood.' What would the Executive Commander of Defense want with the likes of you?"

"Excuse me?" Luna couldn't believe the nerve of this… this… thing! "It is none of your business why I am looking for anyone; will you just please tell me where his office is?"

"Well if you insist… 25th floor office 1253" there was an abrupt _click_ signaling that the disembodied voice had ended the connection.

Luna was fuming as she made her way to the elevators where a huge group of wizard and witches were waiting for the lift. _'I am going to be here forever!'_ Luna thought as she turned to see the growing group around her.

Fifteen minutes later, Luna, finally made it to the 25th floor. The elevator opened letting her out into the lobby where a pig-faced receptionist sat filling her nails, looking utterly bored. Luna looked left and right and saw two mahogany double doors; on the left it read 'Minister of Magic 1254' and on the door to the right it said "Executive Commander of Defense" on a gleaming gold plated plaque. _'He's literally the right hand man'_ Luna thought bitterly. She cleared her throat to get the receptionists attention but to no avail. Beginning to get impatient and a little annoyed at the lack of hospitality at the ministry, Luna spoke up

"Excuse me" Luna said sternly. The receptionist looked up as if suddenly noticing the blond witch standing in front of her desk.

"Can I help you?" she said with a cheesy smile on her face that clearly said 'What is so important that you must disturb my quiet time?'

"I am here to see the Executive Commander of Defense, Harry Potter"

"You are here to see Commander Potter? Are you sure you've not looking for the wrong person? You don't seem at all his type…" The receptionist let the comment hang as she looked Luna up and down.

"Please! Just tell Commander Potter than I am here to see him" Luna growled. She was royally fed up with the treatment that she had been receiving and she was on the verge of cursing someone. Luna watched the pig face woman tap the mirror to her left; speaking in whispered tones to who she assumed was Harry. The woman's face was stunned as she told Luna that Commander Potter will see her. Luna entered the office smirking to herself.

"Luna!" Harry exclaimed when he saw her enter the door. He looked exactly the same as he did the day of his wedding. This startled her a little even though she knew it was quite a silly presumption; she just assumed that the person she heard those horrible things about couldn't be the same Harry she loved, so in her mind she made him different… It was harder to be angry with those emerald green eyes staring at her.

She noticed the black muggle suit that he wore and the green tie that brought out his eyes. He was indeed the picture of masculinity; at one time her insides would have turned to pudding just having him look at her like that… but now all she saw was the liar and cheater that he had become. He hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground and spinning before placing her back on the ground.

"Where have you been?" He said leading her to the leather couch that adorned the far wall.

"You know here and there" she said eying his massive office that she could tell cost more than her whole apartment building.

"So much had happened since you left, Hermione and-"

"I know I was at the get together at your house on the anniversary of the final battle" she said cutting him off "I caught up with everyone, except you…"

"Well I had some late meetings that night and then had to do a ton of paperwork." Luna knew he was lying because he was busying himself with cleaning invisible lint off his suite to avoid her eyes.

"Well are you too busy now?... because I was thinking about picking up some lunch…" Luna was not the best person at manipulation but she tried.

"I can pull away from work for a quick lunch to catch up with an old friend" He said giving her his million-galleon smile. _'Too bad he can't pull away from work to be with his family"_ Luna thought to herself as she watched him grab his suit coat and hold the door open.


	7. Goodbye whoever you are

Title: I think I've let go

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea

Read and Review

Traveling through the Ministry with the Executive Commander of Defense seemed to take hours as he was pulled to and fro and asked this and that; Luna thought they would never leave. They finally made it to the main lobby after fifteen minutes of mayhem when Luna's eyes fell once again on the massive statue.

"I designed that myself" Harry said smugly when he caught Luna staring at it. "Well, not me by myself, I did have the help of a few architects and some designers, but the idea was all mine." Instead of being impressed, which Luna knew was the whole reason behind his explanation; she was very much disgusted by his ego. She nodded her head and they finally made it out of the Ministry doors.

Five minutes down the road—five minutes of Luna's life wasted spent listening to Harry talk about himself –they entered this chic restaurant and were greeted by the hostess who quickly grabbed menus to sit "Monsieur Potter and one." Luna was disgusted by the tactless way the young woman flirted with Harry… she was more appalled by the way that he flirted back unashamedly. It was still hard for Luna to see Harry as the cheating dog he was even though all the evidence was clearly saying so.

They sat at a table near the center of the restaurant and quickly ordered something light when the waiter arrived. They settled in and Luna felt Harry's piercing gaze on her.

"Is everything alright?" Luna asked meeting Harry's green orbs.

"Yeah… you just have changed so much… I mean you really look good."

"Well, thanks Harry, you don't look too shabby yourself" Luna blushed a little as his gaze seemed to intensify.

"I mean… you look **really** good, you filled out nicely" Luna's eyebrows shot up into her hairline; she couldn't believe that he was blatantly trying to flirt with her.

"Um, thanks…" Luna did not expect this at all; the plan that she and Snape had talked about flew right out of her head as she fidgeted under his carnivorous gaze, _'he is staring at me like I am a piece of meat'_

"So I bet it was pretty amazing becoming the Executive Commander of Defense" Luna tired to change where the conversation was heading, and hey, the easiest was to distract an egoist is to get them talking about them self.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe how much of an amazing ride it's been, I am coming up on my four year anniversary as the Executive Commander and I am ecstatic. Everyone was so excited for me when I first got the position, especially the Weaselys, you know how Mr. and Mrs. Weasely have always been like parents… and now they really are my parents." He chuckled as he said the last part.

"And Ginny? I bet she was happy upon hearing the good news?" Luna noticed his face darken when she asked the question.

"Yeah, she was happy at the time, but now… I'm not so sure." He fumbled with his napkin as he said this.

"Well I guess having such a busy position obviously puts strain on the time that you have with your family… It must be hard on her not having you around so much." Luna tried to be nonchalant but she had always been a horrible actress.

"She is living in a lovely house and doesn't have to lift a finger" he snapped " There is no reason for her to be so damn unhappy" Luna was shocked by the harshness in his voice, he had switched personalities so quickly _'the beast can't hide forever'_ she thought as the waiter came with their food. They ate silently for a bit, then Luna— feeling a little apprehensive about continuing the plan, but knew that she couldn't go back now— broke the silence asking him about his dealings at work once again getting him to start talking about himself.

"… and I was like 'Minister you don't even own a hippogriff' and everyone in the meeting began to laugh hysterically." Luna was the image of boredom as Harry finished another one of his "funny" stories; he was way too preoccupied with himself to notice her lack of enthusiasm. Finding a way to enter the conversation when Harry took a sip of water, Luna took it and began to talk about the reason she came to see him.

"So have you checked up on Ginny and the children today?" Luna asked nonchalantly.

"No, I haven't been home" Harry said eyeing Luna suspiciously.

"Well, you know you can always use the floo net—"

"What does Ginny and the kids have to so with anything!" Harry cut her off yelling and drawing stairs to their tables, noticing this he straightened his tie and proceeded in frustrated whispers "What are you trying to prove with these questions?" At this Luna pulled the manila envelope out of her purse and slid them over to Harry. He quickly opened it scanning the pictures with a stoic expression finally looking at Luna when all the pictures were placed in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Keep them" Luna said staring him directly in his eyes "I have plenty of copies"

"What do you want?" he said sternly

"It isn't what I want Harry, it is what you family wants" Luna said but could see that she was getting no where with his stern resolve "Ginny is willing to forgive you for everything if you are willing to start over and be the same Harry she fell in love with all those years ago"

"That Harry was a stupid naïve boy…he died many years ago!" Harry stood to leave but Luna grabbed his sleeve pulling him back down.

"Please Harry! How could you not care about saving your marriage?… or saving your family? Don't you love them enough" Luna couldn't believe how unfazed he remained at the prospect of loosing his wife and family.

"She would be a fool to leave!" Harry exclaimed "where is she going to go? Her family would surely disown her if she did a foolish thing like leave the best thing that has ever happened to her, for what? Because she doesn't know how to shut up and stay in her place?"

"What happened Harry?" she asked standing from her chair "What happened to make you the heartless pompous bastard that you have become?" She asked not caring for the answer, giving him a very disgusted look "Goodbye… whoever you are" She grabbed her purse from the chair and made her way out of the restaurant never giving Harry the satisfaction of looking back and wiping the lonely tear once she was out of his sight.


	8. Get ready for battle

Title: I think I've let go

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

**Urgent****: please read and review because I cannot continue without them, thanks.**

"That insolent git! How could he have the audacity to be so nonchalant about the whole situation!" Luna ranted as she paced back and forth in Severus Snape's study. Snape was worried that she would wear a hole in the Persian rug if she didn't stop this parade in front of his fire.

"People always let power and money mess with their minds and have them doing all types of crazy things!" Pilar yelled from the kitchen as she didn't want to be left out of the conversation because she was getting the tea. Snape and Pilar were cuddling on the couch when Luna—quite rudely and unexpectedly – rolled unceremoniously into the room covered in suite. She was quite embarrassed when she stood up to see them in such an intimate position but she had been so livid by Harry's antics that she needed someone to talk to, so she went to her partner in… justice?

"So, what are we gonna do Severus?" She stopped her march and turned to Snape who was helping Pilar arrange the things on the coffee table for tea.

"Well you seem very enthusiastic" There was laughter behind his eyes as he said this.

"You damn right I am! How dare he? How dare any of that so called family!" Luna was pink in the cheeks as she said this. She had never understood how family and close friends could lack any type of loyalty to the people they claim to love.

"We have to think very carefully about this, we have to be strategic with our next move or things could go very badly for Mrs. Potter" Snape said moving over for Pilar to take a seat "Potter went back to work after you conversation, correct?" at Luna's nod Snape went silent stroking his chin.

"Well Ginny cannot stay in that house anymore, Potter is bound to tell her family about the fight with you Luna and they will surely knock down her resolve" Pilar said looking back and forth between the two silent figures. What she said seem to pull Snape out of his inner dialogue.

"Miss Lovegood, you did use that muggle device that I gave you right?" Snape asked

"Yeah, the tip reader" Luna nodded her head and reached for it in her bag.

"The tape recorder Miss Lovegood" Snape took it from her and pressed play hearing Harry's pompous voice played back "This is going to be a key part of our case"

"I don't understand, aren't the pictures enough for our case?" Luna asked

"With some one with so much political power like Potter we need as much evidence to cover anything one of his sleazy lawyers is going to try to throw at us" Snape answered.

"But what about getting her out of that house?" Pilar exclaimed catching their attention once again

"Well, she can not stay there much longer like you said Pilar, but I don't know where they are going to go…" he said looking at Luna.

"Well I would be more than glad to let them have my apartment if it wasn't so small…"

"What about Spinner's End?" Pilar said "I know Draco is there, but there's plenty of space and he has worked so hard to get the house in good condition."

"Pippy, Spinner's End is no place for Ginerva and her children" Luna grinned when she heard the nickname that Snape used for his girlfriend but quickly got excited when an idea hit her.

"I can go live at Spinner's End! My apartment is enough room for Ginny and the children and I do not mind going if it is to help Ginny; I will still pay the rent for the apartment while I am living with Draco… well we cannot keep making plans if we are not sure Draco is going to be up for it…"

"It will be fine" Snape reassured her "Draco will not mind as long as he isn't disturbed or his business pried into"

"Okay then, it is settled. I will tell Ginny to prepare her things, she and the kids will leave tonight." Luna moved back towards the fireplace grabbing a handful of floo powder "I will contact you when they are at my place and then we will continue from there"

"Well, Harry Potter better watch out because that girl is determined" Pilar said grabbing Snape's hand " look, she didn't even have any of the tea and cookies I prepared" Pilar frowned looking at the full pot of tea and the treats she laid out so neatly.

"Tea and biscuits, Pippy…I mean she isn't missing much" Snape teased with a small grin on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"You're American" he said sliding away from her on the couch "what do American's know about high society, culture, and the craft and skill that goes into tea making ?"

"What do stuck up Brits know about bruised ribs?" she said playfully glaring at him

"See! American's are violent" He laughed as he took her hand and kissed the back of it; he loved the contrast of his pale skin against her deep ebony. She snuggled up against him in her favorite nook where they fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces. At that moment Snape wished 'I love you' wasn't so hard for him.

"Do you really think Draco will be ok with this?" Pilar asked breaking the silence

"I will bet anything that he is going to throw a temper tantrum, damn me to Hades, and break something, but he will get over it once I threaten his life."

"Okay, good…. Take me to bed stuck up Brit" She squealed when Snape picked her up from the chair and tossed her over his shoulder.

Once Luna made it to her apartment she wasted no time in flooing Ginny for her to come over as soon as possible. It was only fifteen minutes later that Ginny was sitting in Luna's living room.

"Everyone is there… they didn't even notice I was gone" Ginny said trying to fix her disheveled hair "I'm telling you Luna, some days it is very difficult to get up in the morning"

"I know Ginny but it will be over very soon" Luna grabbed her hand "You are going to have to leave tonight Ginny"

"So you spoke to him?" Ginny asked unshed tears shinning "And he didn't want to try to salvage our marriage?" Ginny didn't need to hear the answer because she already knew in her heart that he didn't give a damn about her anymore. She couldn't control the sob that ripped from her chest.

"Ginny" Luna said kneeling in front of her and grabbing Ginny bent head in her hands "Ginny! I know that this is hard, but you need to pull yourself together… for you children, for you!"

"But how?" Ginny's voice broke "How am I going to leave with them? Everyone is around all the time, I mean where am I going to go?… I can't do this!"

"Ginny! You have to be strong! Harry knows you intentions now and he is going to tell them if he hasn't told them already… you need to get out of there Ginny or things will be worse now" Luna said looking Ginny in her eyes "Just apparate to my apartment with the children and we will go from there, ok?"

"Ok" Ginny said wiping her tears "Ok I am leaving tonight" she said with more strength then Luna has heard in her voice in a long time before she flooed home.


	9. LOoNey LoVeGoOd

Title: I think I've let go

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

**Urgent****: please read and review because I cannot continue without them, thanks.**

Luna was a nervous wreck as she waited…. She hated waiting! Her anxiety was through the roof as she thought of all the terrible reasons why Ginny was taking so long with the children. What if her family knew and was waiting for her to return home? What if they made her feel so bad that she lost her courage to leave?

"Luna?" a voice yelled from the living room and Luna nearly tripped and broke her neck running to get through the kitchen door and into the living room. There Ginny stood dusting of Penny while the twins pulled at each other's hair.

"Ginny!" Luna exclaimed pulling her into a tight hug and then picking one of the twins up; Luna didn't realize the extent to the anxiety she was feeling until she saw the four of them and felt like she was going to cry with relief.

"Sorry that it took us so long… I was nervous and scared… going back and forth with myself, but I know this is the right decision" Ginny said pushing the stray hairs from her flushed face.

"Lets go set the kids up in the room" Luna said shifting Kane to her right hip and grabbing Kyle's hand, escorting them to her old bedroom which she had expanded and made more kid friendly. To say that Ginny was speechless when she entered the room with Penny would be an incredible understatement. She silently took in the large room that was decorated in a beautiful peach color with a mahogany king size bed and detailed amour. The room sectioned off into two other rooms: one for the children to play in and the other for the children to sleep. Both decorated in beautiful bright colors that made the rooms look like a jungle.

"I… I don't know what to say" Ginny said with tears in her eyes "I am so grateful! Thank you so much Luna…I don't know how I can repay you?"

"Take care of those children and yourself… that's what you can do to repay me" Luna hugged her again and made to leave.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Ginny looked around confused not seeing anything that looked like it belonged to Luna.

"I will be leaving the apartment to you and the children until you can get back on your feet" Luna quickly continued before Ginny's protest could cut her off "Professor Snape and I made arrangements of where I will be staying already so do not worry…I will be back tomorrow after work to see how you all are settling in…goodnight love" Luna said before kissing each of the kids and leaving for the Snape residence.

"I am glad that you took the time to ask my opinion about this!" Draco yelled at his godfather who sat calmly as the kitchen table of his family home sipping his tea while he watched his godson rant and rave. Snape thought that Draco was taking this pretty well considering that he hadn't thrown or broken anything as of yet.

"I have taken very good care of this place! How dare you not ask me if I will subject myself to the presence of…of… Looney Lovegood!" Draco was red in the face as he tripped over Luna's old nickname.

"Grow up Draco!" Snape sneered at Draco, disgusted that he was still using that inane nickname "I do appreciate all the effort that you put into making this place more suitable but remember that I am still the owner of this residence and I still hold the right to say who can and cannot live in this home. I reserve the right to decide who will live under this roof."

"I understand that Uncle! But Luna Lovegood? Of all the people on the planet you have to pick her! Why won't you tell me why?"

"Since when did I loose my adult privileges and have to answer to my spoiled godson? Oh, that's right, Never! Get over it Draco, you are just going to have to live with it or leave. The house is big enough and you work most of the time, you will hardly see her"

"Ok Uncle" Draco said defeated giving Snape a very dirty look.

"You are all I have left Draco! Don't be upset with me over such a trifling matter, she will not be here long" Snape said replacing his usual menace with his true emotions, a privilege he gave to very few. "I know this seems a little harsh, but you know that I would not put you in this predicament if it was not important." There wasn't many that could say that they were loved by Severus Snape and knowing this, Draco's face softened.

"I apologize Uncle… I will do what you ask" Severus knew that his Godson would come to his senses. He watched as Draco levitated his empty cup and placed it in the sink. Snape remembered the first time that Draco had ask to call him 'uncle' instead of 'Godfather' when he was six years old. _It seemed like only yesterday when he was holding him on his lap secretly showing him different hand motions for common spells when those bright gray eyes looked at him and said "What is uncle?"_

"_What is uncle?" a much younger Snape asked brows furrowed "What is AN uncle?... well it is the brother of your mother or your father, why do you ask?"_

"_Me and Blaise were looking at a quidditch magazine and he showed me the broom his uncle is gonna get him for his birthday…is that what uncles do? Buy kids stuff" Snape chuckled as he shifted Draco on his lap._

"_An uncle is like another parent, they care for you like your mom or dad would, love you, and support you should anything happen to your parents… and yeah they are good for gifts too"_

"_I don't have any uncles" Draco said sadly as if he had just discovered a terrible truth._

"_You've got me" Snape said simply_

"_But you are not related to my parents"_

"_No I am not"_

"_Do Uncles really have to be related to your mom or dad?" Draco asked with the hope that the answer would be 'no' apparent in his face._

"_Well I guess there can be exceptions for those who don't have true uncles" _

"_Then can you be my uncle?" Draco looked at him with those big clear gray eyes hopefully._

'"_Well, let me think" Snape looked up pretending to think about his answer tapping his index finger to his lips, yet still watching Draco out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, I think I could"_

"_Yes!" Draco exclaimed his face flushed with excitement "So… can you get me a broom for my birthday?" _

"Uncle?" Draco said with a confused look on his face "So when is she coming to grace me with her presence?"

"I am actually going to go meet her at my home now" Snape said making his dramatic exit. _'Such a drama Queen'_ Draco scowled as he felt a headache coming on _'Damn, what did he get me into?'_

Thanks to all of my readers! PLEASE keep the review coming and the constructive criticism (no flames please). I noticed when I was reading my last couple of chapters that I made a mistake and wrote Penny's name as 'Kate' sorry I am going to correct that as soon as possible. I will try to get the chapters out as soon as possible but my schedule is hectic with school and work right now so please be patient  again Thanks!


	10. What did I get myself into?

Title: I think I've let go

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**Urgent****: please read and review because I cannot continue without them, thanks.**

Luna felt a bit like an intruder as she stepped into the living room of Snape's family home. It was a modest home that one could tell had been abandon for some time, but it had that warmth of a home like someone was trying to salvage it and make it into something it once was… or something in never was, and that certain person was glaring at her from the other side of the room.

"Do you always tumble into peoples living quarters at two in the morning? Or am I a special exception" Draco sneered at Luna with his arms crossed as he leaned against the far wall next to the fireplace. Luna had always thought of him as an attractive man… well when he wasn't sneering, or leering, or being rude, but it was rare occasions when he wasn't doing one of the three. He was wearing plaid pajama pants and the sheer fabric of his white tank barely covered the washboard abs Luna could clearly see from under his crossed, toned arms. He looked better than the last time Luna saw him at the café.

"Like what you see?" Draco teased looking at her with disgust before pushing himself off the wall and moving towards the doorway leading to the hall; he stopped to speak without giving her the respect of at least turning around "I don't give a damn what you and my uncle are up to, but know your boundaries and stay out of my way" He turned left into the hall and Luna heard a door slam firmly.

"This is gonna be fun" Luna said under her breath as she went down the same hall, assuming that her room was down that way. She walked passed a closed door where Malfoy was probably pouting. The second door to the right was open but it was dark inside. She entered and lit the lamps with her wand; the room was bare of any personality… white walls, white furniture, white sheets. _'I guess it gives me room for creative input… but I don't think I will be here long enough for that'_ she was lying to herself, because she knew that it would take Ginny some time to get her life situated and the divorce to be final, Luna was just not looking forward to living with Draco Malfoy.

'_I can't believe how rude he was'_ she thought as she began magically putting her things away. She sat on her bed while clothes, shoes, and toiletries zoomed around her to find their rightful places. She kept silently reminding herself why she was doing this as she again thought of the disgust that shone through Malfoy's eyes. Luna had always been very self-conscious about her appearance; she has never been asked out by a boy… well if you count Harry asking her to Slughhorn's party in her fifth year, then her count is one. Every one in Hogwarts had thought that she was a tad on the weird side, especially the boys who she knew never even viewed her as a member of the female species and especially never considered her as being the "dating type."

It didn't bother her in her early years, but as her seventh year loomed and she was the only girl in her year that was still a virgin, she came to the conclusion that something was wrong with her. Now, almost thirty years old, she still had never known the touch of a man, she lay on her back and covered her face in mortification. She had only had one boyfriend, Owen; he was an Australian wizard she had met while traveling abroad, she mustered the courage to ask him out and they ended up becoming serious. The relationship lasted six months until her eyes were finale opened to who he truly was. She was in love with him and he was in love with her, or so she thought; he seemed like the perfect guy: handsome, charming, intelligent, well spoken, patient, and never pressured her about the lack of physical relations…but his façade cracked when Luna had walked in on him and his best mate Kevin having their way with one of the regular trollops from the pub they frequented. She learned latter that this was a frequent activity of his.

It still hurt Luna to think about that and tears started to flood her eyes. _'I am such a fool!'_ she thought as she tried to wipe the tears that kept flowing _'I should just except the fact that I will never be loved that way'_ She was miffed that she let Malfoy's attitude towards her bring up so many old self- deprecating feelings. She curled up in a ball and soon fell into a restless sleep as her things continued to fly bye.

'_Bang! Bang! Bang!'_

Luna's eyes snapped open and she looked around the bland room from her curled up position. She wondered if the noise she heard had been apart of her dream or if it indeed happened.

'_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Damn it Lovegood! I don't have time for this bull shit!" came the muffled voice of a very pissed off and cranky Malfoy. Luna slowly made it off the bed, feeling the aches and pains from falling asleep in a weird position last night. She didn't know what time it was but guessing from the gray light that was peaking through the blinds from outside, it was early in the morning. _'What the hell does Malfoy want?'_

She yanked opened the door to be assaulted with an array of feathers as a brown barn owl came barreling through her opened door. The owl started swarming around her room and angrily squawking before charging at her.

"Relax!" Luna yelled at the pissed off owl who finally stayed calm long enough so Luna could untie the letter from his leg. The owl tried to snap her finger off before squawking again and flying dramatically out of her room, up the hall, and what Luna hoped, out of the house. "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do a damn thing to that rat with wings! He flies in through my window and starts pecking at me … he was pissed off before he got here!" Luna took in Draco's very disheveled form, his usually well-combed hair sticking up in all different ways.

"Will you stop gawking at me! I know I am handsome but, I'm not interested"

"I was not gawking at you!" Luna felt a little wounded "Stop being such a prick!"

"I have every fucking right to be a prick, considering the only morning that I can sleep in has been disturbed by an idiot!" He snarled turning on his heel and stomping away. It wasn't until Luna heard the slamming of a door that she closed her own door and sat on her bed. Remembering the letter, she opened it to see that is was a note from her boss.

Luna,

Sorry for the short notice but my great aunt Agatha has come in for a visit and I must spend time with her… you remember the one I told you who just turned ninety-seven. Well she came to visit – can you believe she still apparates?—and she wants to buy her grandchildren some clothing for the coming school year so I am closing the boutique especially for her today, so I am giving you the day off. Enjoy your weekend and see you Monday!

Sincerely,

Gertrude 

'_Great! Now I can spend more time with a miffed off Malfoy, my luck day'_ Luna thought sarcastically. She folded the letter and placed it on top of her dresser; she pulled a pair of mango colored sweat pants and a black tank and layed then on the still made bed. She grabbed a towel and her case of tolitries before heading for the bathroom down the hall. It wasn't a exceptionally exquisite bathroom but it was decorated nicely and had everything that Luna needed including a very spacious tub for a hot bath. She let the luck warm water run as she poured in honey vanilla lather soap that she found under the sink; once the tub was full she shed her clothing and entered slowly with a nice long sigh. She felt more relaxed then she she had in the last couple weeks… but of course, it didn't last.

The door slamed open to reveal a disoriented Draco, he was shirtless as he blindly closed the door behind him and walked to the toilet left hand reaching into the waistband of his plaid pajama pants.

"Hey!" Luna exclaimed cheeks aflaimed. Draco turned just noticing that she was there, eyeing her with an expression that Luna could not decipher.

"What?" Drao said eyeing the well dispersed bubbles.

"Do you not see me trying to take a bath?"

"Well this is the only loo in the house! So close your eyes" he said lowering his waist band. Luna closed her eyes quickly listening to him relieve himself before he finally flushed and moved to the sink. She opened her eyes and watched him wash his hands and then begin to brush his teeth.

"Will you please leave!" Luna was so mortified, her arms tightly wrapped around her midriff under the bubbles.

"Relax! I will go when I am finished… Don't worry it isn't like I haven't seen anything you have to offer, I've probably seen better." He continued brushing his teeth oblivious to the fact that he had really hurt Luna. She sat quietly waiting for him to now finish washing his face. She had never felt so self concious about her body as she did right now. It was amazing how he could make her feel like complete garbage in a little under twenty four hours.

"Hurry up because I would like to take a shower with in this century." He said snidely before exiting the restroom.

'_This is gonna be hell'_ Luna though as she lowered deeper into the tub.


	11. It's been hard

I think I've let go

I think I've let go

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Ch. 11

"Look at the drawing I made for mummy" Kane said raising the colorful paintings to show Luna, who was sitting at the kitchen table across from him. Luna was watching the twins as Ginny and little Penny went shopping for some "girl time."

"Wow Kane, that's a really good picture of a dog" Luna said admiring the picture he held up to her.

"It's no dog, silly" Kane gave her a lopsided grin "it's mummy" he and his twin brother began giggling hysterically, their smiles reminding Luna of their father, causing her to sigh in disappointment.

"You silly boys" she exclaimed ruffling Kyle's head and pinching Kane's cheek as she stood from the table with her cold cup of tea. She placed it in the sink and began cleaning the dishes the muggle way, to give her hands something to do while her mind once again assessed the last couple of weeks. Today was the one-month anniversary of Ginny's flight from her home and to say that it had been a very tiring and emotional month would be an immense understatement.

Everyday for the first week it seemed like all Ginny could do was cry, the inner turmoil of whether she was doing the right thing weighing heavily on her shoulders, but that was only the calm before the storm. The second week she had received so many hateful letters from the people she called family and friends. They received howlers daily until professor Snape had decided to take matters in his own hands and send them a reply:

_**Potter Residence**_

"_It seems like our estranged daughter finally decided to write her parents back" Mrs. Weasley said crossly to her husband one morning at breakfast after a letter had fallen next to her cup of tea "Can you believe she is using her maiden name!? After all poor Harry has done for her, she pretty much spits in his face! Taking the children from their father like that!?"_

_Arthur didn't answer his wife, he just continued eating his breakfast, deep down not agreeing with her tactics in handling the situation, but like always he had no say in this just like he didn't have a say in them becoming permanent residences at their daughter and son-in-law's home, like he didn't have a say in Ginny marrying Harry, like he didn't have a say in—_

"_AGH!!" Arthur silent brooding was interrupted by a shrilly scream from his wife. He looked up in time to see over a million tiny bugs jump from the open envelope in his wife's hand on to her forearm. The small bugs quickly marched up Molly's arms as she jumped from the table flailing her arms and knocking everything off of the table, trying to rid of the bugs to no avail. _

"_They're biting me!" She screamed. Arthur watched in shock as the fleas covered her arms like satin gloves. "Do something damn it!" Molly screamed in desperation. So pulling his wand out, Arthur yelled the first spell that came to mind "Inferno!"_

Luna wondered what Snape had written in that letter that could have possibly stopped the howlers, she physically shrugged her shoulders and began washing the dishes again, not realizing when she set to the task it would be this much work. Well, soon after the howlers ceased, someone had "accidentally" let the Potter separation leak to the press and every single tabloid had Ginny's picture on the front depicting her as a horrible mother, who was rumored to be prostituting to feed her children now that she left Harry, and now there was speculation about whether or not the twins were true Potters.

Luna had never been so disgusted with the media in her whole life until she read some of the filthy lies in bold print. But what surprised Luna was Ginny's reaction to the tabloid lies, instead of the cowering and crying reaction that had been produced by a shell of a women weeks ago, the old Ginny began to shine through again and show off what a women scorned was truly capable of. She didn't hesitate at all and retaliated by selling her interview and copies of Harry's incriminating pictures to Witch Weekly.

Luna had a huge grin on her face as she finally finished the pile of dishes; she had been so proud of the fiery red head, and she knew that this was truly the beginning of Ginny's independence. Luna wiped her hands and turned around to find both boys passed out, heads lying peacefully on their art works. She chuckled as she used magic to levitate them to their beds. After tucking the sleepy heads in, Luna returned to the living room and curled up on the couch with a book.

She was stuck on the same page for fifteen minutes before coming clean with her self and closing the book. She knew that she couldn't concentrate with the dread of returning to her new home on her mind. It had been one month of hell for Luna, and she found herself crying in her bedroom at Spinner's End a new nightly occurrence. She couldn't believe how someone could get to her so much, she had been ridiculed all through school and thought her skin was tough enough to handle anything, but when is came to the biting remarks of Draco Malfoy she could hardly compose herself long enough to save the tears for her four walls. Though in a morbid way, things have gotten better since her first morning at Spinner's End:

_Luna slowly got out of the tub, dried herself, and changed into her fresh clothes; she made her way to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast for the both of them, hopping to smooth over Draco's ruffled feathers. Luna had no knack for domestic chores but when it came to the art of cooking, she was no novice and had been acclaimed for knowing her way around a kitchen. So when Draco came into the dinette with towel-dried hair, muggle jeans and white t-shirt, she was very confident in the food that she placed on the table._

"_I made breakfast" Luna said forcing a smile._

"_Obviously" Draco starred, sniffed, and poked at the food in front of him before giving Luna an unappreciative look. "What is it?"_

"_An omelet" Luna said furrowing her brows "you have had an omelet before, right?"_

"_Yes" He hissed his eyes becoming a dark stormy gray "I have eaten plenty of omelets, but I have never eaten dog shit in disguised as an omelet before."_

_Luna's face flushed with embarrassment and anger as she stared at the rude and obscene man that sat across the table from her, "No one is making you eat it" she said through clenched teeth._

"_Well don't worry, I'm not going to" he pushed the plate away from him, sneering "I wouldn't even feed this to a house elf."_

"_Why are you being so unbearably rude to me? Have I done anything to you?" Luna sneered back_

"_Yes you have!" he stood from the table quickly, causing his plate to tip his uneaten food all over the floor "Your mere existence is enough to irk me" he stormed from the room slamming his bedroom door behind him. Luna wiped the tears that threaten to fall and pushed her plate away from her, her appetite suddenly fleeing._

Sorry I have been taking so long with updates, classes have really been kicking my butt. I hope you all like the chapter, I know I made Mrs. Weasley uncharacteristically mean but I decided to manipulate her bossy demeanor and explore what could happen between her and her relationships with the people she loves when her bossy nature becomes unbearable.


	12. Talk, I'll listen

I think I've let go

I think I've let go

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Ch. 12

Luna was pulled out of her memories when a loud pop caused her to jump; there in the middle of the room was Ginny holding a passed out Penny and to Luna's surprise her former brooding Potion's master Severus Snape. Ginny silently waved to Luna before padding towards the room with Penny in her arms. Snape sighed and sat on the other end of the sofa.

"You look very tired Professor" Luna said quietly

"Ms. Lovegood, how many times do I have to remind you that I am no longer your professor?"

"I'll stop calling you professor when you stop calling me 'Ms. Lovegood'" Luna smiled at the grumpy older man.

"Touché," Snape sat with his arms cross still brooding about whatever had him looking so tired.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"What?" Snape exclaimed in a very unrefined manner, glaring at Luna. She decided to stop while she was behind, not thinking that Snape would appreciate the muggle saying in his current mood.

"Never mind, so what's wrong?" Luna decided it wasn't the time to beat around the bush.

"What isn't wrong?" Snape said sighing again leaning further into the sofa cushion. Luna was disturbingly surprised, not expecting Snape to answer her with so much emotion, she expected a snide remark or a sneer… this worried her.

"What do you mean?" Luna decided to pry, not feeling guilty at all that she was using Snape's vulnerability at the moment to appease her nosy nature.

"The brat, formerly known as Draco Malfoy, won't stop pestering me about evicting you from the house. He really can be an insolent git when he wants to be" Snape sneered.

"You're telling me!"

"You should get some type of recognition for your patience… I would have already smothered the bastard in his sleep."

Luna couldn't help but grin at the professors last statement though she knew he cared for Draco very deeply, "I just wish that I could think of scathing remarks when he is belittling me— and not after the fact— just to give him a taste of what he makes me feel" Luna said clenching her jaw.

"That isn't you, you were never one for mean remarks and belittling… no matter how much you have changed Ms. Lovegood, that will never be you, you really should have been a _Gryffindor_" Snape looked like he just ate a mouthful of ear wax flavored jelly beans as he spit the word out. Luna grinned.

"Don't look so smug," he snapped "it was _not_ a compliment." They sat in silence for a minute before Luna mustered the courage to approach him again.

"There is more wrong," she said matter of factly.

When Snape didn't answer her at first, she thought that he didn't hear what she said and was about to repeat it when he began to speak, "There is always something wrong" he said quietly in a voice that Luna had never heard come from his lips. It was a broken voice, a tired voice. He stared into oblivion for a few seconds before he resumed talking, and it was at that moment that Luna knew that in his mind, he was not talking to her, but someone else.

"I never thought that I would live to see Potter finish the Dark Lord, now that I am here I feel like I wasn't prepared to deal with the guilt that has settled" his eyes glazed over and he was deeper into his own thoughts, "I had the illusion that happiness would just filter its way into my life once the Dark Lord was out of the picture, I never knew that it was something I had to work for, to fight for… How does one know how to fight for something they never had?" His brow furrowed and his lips pursed in concentration, Luna was mesmerized by the internal conflict that was playing out before her.

"I don't think I am making her happy" He said finally, "Pilar becomes distant everyday and I am afraid I cannot give her the committed relationship she needs…. Headmaster I don't want to loose her" He turned and looked at Luna for the first time since he sat next to her. His eyes opened wide and he sprang quickly from the chair almost over turning the coffee table. He stood there rigid, looking very spooked.

"I do not know what transpired just now, but you will speak of none of this" he said in a deathly calm voice.

"Professor," Luna spoke, her voice quiet as if she were trying to talk down a wild animal "I would never jeopardize the trust you have in me by…" Luna stopped a little nervous by his reaction " you've done so much for me so far, I would never compromise the friendship we have" Snape blinked twice when she said the word _friendship_, which Luna thought was a better reaction then fleeing.

"I must leave Ms. Lovegood, please tell Ms Weasley good evening" he made to grab a handful of floo powder to throw in to the fireplace before he was stopped by Luna's soft voice.

"If you need an ear Professor…" she didn't need to finish the sentence, he paused without turning to look at her "I would do anything for my friends" Snape glanced at her quickly over his shoulder and gave her a slight nod before entering and disappearing in the fire.

"Did professor Snape leave?" Ginny asked as she finally came from the room after tucking Penny in, "Sorry it took so long, Kane woke and I had to coax him back to sleep." Ginny eyed Luna, who was still thinking of what just happened between her and Snape.

"So what did you and Professor Snape discuss?"

"Huh?" Luna grunted finally noting Ginny's presence "Oh, nothing important just discussing Drano's horridness." Luna laughed nervously, never being one to tell a good lie. Ginny decided to let it go for the time being and sit next to her friend on the couch.

"I went and saw the lawyer that Professor Snape recommended to me" Ginny said sitting in the place Snape occupied making Luna feel like a counselor "He was a former student of Snape's… in fact he graduated in our third year I don't know if you remember him, his name is Michael Lloyd Gray." Luna shook her head not remembering the name at all, "yeah, I didn't remember him either but he wasn't surprised by this, he said he was very shy during his years at Hogwarts" Ginny giggled like a schoolgirl causing Luna to stare at her suspiciously.

"You fancy the lawyer!" Luna exclaimed like she had discovered one of the secrets of the universe.

"No!" Ginny cheeks were flushed a dark crimson, matching the color of her hair, "I do not, he was just very nice and eager to help me"

"Ginny" Luna said softly as she noticed the frantic look on Ginny's face "it is ok to be attracted to other men, you are still young a very beautiful… life doesn't end with Harry."

Ginny looked at Luna with tears of desperation in her eyes, "Luna, whose going to want me now? I have three children, I'm used goods….what man is going to want to raise another man's children?" Ginny wiped her eyes and continued "besides, I don't need to rush into another relationship now; I have three people who already love me unconditionally."

"Make that four" Luna said pulling Ginny into a tight embrace.


	13. I've had enough

I think I've let go

Chapter 13

Luna aparrated a few blocks away from the house on Spinner's End just to clear her mind. She was preparing herself for the verbal assault that she knew was imminent. Auburn leaves covered the sidewalks which she strolled down and the cold bite of the wind chilled her bones. '_It's going to be a cold winter'_ Luna thought as she pulled the light sweater tighter around her small frame. Her feet were taking her closer to her destination faster than she wanted to and as she stood there looking at the chipped red paint on the door she knew she couldn't stand there all night. She opened the door bracing herself for the scathing remarks… that didn't come, to her surprise. Luna entered the quiet house and went to the kitchen to prepare a little snack and there was still no sign of the Dragon, but she made sure to stay quiet just incase he was sleep in his cave.

Luna sat at the small dinning table and picked at her scones while she thought of the situation that her friends were in; she laughed thinking of the irony of calling her former professor a friend. She wished that he could let go of the past and let himself be happy. He has done so much and she couldn't believe the extent he was going through to help Ginny through this messy divorce. Luna was pulled from her thoughts by a banging on the front door, she hurried to the front door but before she could reach it the door flew off of the hinges and burst into splinters throwing Luna back several feet on to her bottom.

As the room settled Luna was able to spot a very drunk and bleary eyed Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?" Luna exclaimed breathlessly "what happened?"

"Why didn't you open!?!" Draco slurred angrily. He stumbled into the sitting room and flopped down onto the moth eaten couch. Luna quickly stood and banished her wand to fix the massive damage the house idiot did to the door.

"We're in a damn muggle neighborhood Draco!" Luna said hastily, frustrated that she now had to fix his mess and whishing she paid more attention during Charms in school.

"What were you thinking!?!" Luna exclaimed after twenty minutes once she finally remembered the spell to fix the damn door, chips and all.

"Stop yelling at me!" Draco said from his spot on the couch, his face was red and sweaty and his blond hair stuck to his forehead.

"Well that's it! You were to drunk to think!" Luna said snidely. She was so angry with all this idiot had put her through these past couple of weeks and it all seemed to erupt out of her like hot lava when Luna walked over to Draco and he decided at that moment it would make him feel loads better to expel everything that he had eaten for dinner all over her cashmere top.

"Argh!" Luna screamed in disgust "You!, you!... Jackass! That is it! This is the last straw! This is the one that broke the camel's back! The cookie has crumbled and fell apart!" Luna ranted hysterical

.

"…" Draco just wiped his mouth and stared at her not quiet knowing what was going on.

"You have treated me like crap ever since I've gotten here! I have tried to be nothing but warm and inviting towards you. I don't even know why I tried to be nice to an insolent brat like you. Oh how the mighty have fallen! Living in a rickety house, wearing moth eaten robes, barely have a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of and STILL you swear you are better than me! Reality check Draco Malfoy! You're lucky no one has thrown you to the dogs yet!" Luna's vomit covered chest heaved as she finally told him everything that she felt. She felt good! She felt like nothing he could do could make her regret the truth of her words… That was until she looked into his eyes and saw the hurt and self- loathing that she never imagined lied beneath his gray eyes. At that moment she knew that Severus was right; she didn't have the heart for belittling and the guilt of her words made her say the next words…

"I'm sorry" He did not respond to her apology. He just sat there and looked at her… well really he looked through her, not really registering anything, so she grabbed his hand and led him to the restroom where she proceeded to clean the mess off of both of them. He was silent the entire time. She led him down the hall to the bedroom that she never entered before. To her surprise it was rather plain than one would expect for someone who had been living in it for quiet some time. Luna led Draco to the bed and encouraged him to sit then she went to the amour and grabbed him a pair of pajamas. He was staring at her with his piercing eyes when she turned.

"You were right… I'm sorry" It was a struggle for him to muster up this simple apology. It seemed such an inane and inadequate apology for all the verbal and emotional abuse that he had put Luna through since she'd arrived to Spinner's End. Anyone else would have told him where he could shove his worthless apology, but to Luna it was enough to erase everything and start anew; that was just the type of person Luna Lovegood was.


	14. Reconciliation

I Think I've Let Go

Chapter 14

Luna rubbed her eyes tiresomely as she worked down the inventory list; she had been at it all morning, but being in the season for the beginning-of-school rush there wasn't much time to spare; it didn't help that her boss seemed to be on a hiatus and left Luna manning the boutique all by herself. Luna looked at the enchanted clock, which had a message displayed that read _'too late for you to be working'_, Luna laughed quietly and stretched. As much as she wanted to go home, she needed to finish the inventory so she could send in her order to have by this weekend; thinking of home pushed Luna's thoughts to the strange situation that was her personal life. It had been almost a full two weeks since the dramatic encounter she had with the blond bombshell and since then there had been five more just like it. Luna didn't know what was going on between her and Draco, but she knew that it was emotionally tiring, especially do to the fact that she didn't know where she stood with the former Slytherin.

Though their relationship turned more civil Luna didn't know if she preferred the former one to this one, which left her feeling emotionally used; Draco was distant, but well- mannered towards her during the day, but at night he would be so needy for comfort and tender like a new born needing its mother's attention. He would beg for her hugs and return tender touches that would leave Luna perched on the edge of bliss to have such a beautiful man bestow so much attention on her… but then the morning would come and with it her Draco would go into hiding and be replaced by the cold and distant Malfoy everyone knew. Luna knew that he was going to hurt her even if he didn't realize it himself. She was slowly but surely falling for him, but he was broken and she had always been strange; just a formula for destruction but she couldn't turn away, like an insect to a flame he attracted her.

Luna placed down the list she had been marking on and rubbed her face wiping the tears she hadn't noticed had fallen. She knew he couldn't love her… not many men could love Luna; she just wasn't the type of woman men were attracted to, she was 28 years old and had Never been kissed let alone loose her virginity.

"AWE!" Luna yelled in the empty shop trying to get the self pitying thoughts from her head… well the shop she thought was empty.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you? I saw the closed sign on the door but the lights were on and the door unlocked…" the last person that Luna thought she would see in a long time was standing in the middle of her shop looking apologetic in the blue jumper she had give him for Christmas in their sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Luna said a little weary remembering that their last encounter.

"I was in the neighborhood…" Luna gave him a look that clearly said 'try again' "OK, not exactly, I just didn't like the way things ended the last time we talked and I really wanted to speak with you…" It was in that moment that Luna once again saw the insecure and kind boy that she remembered from their school days.

"Yeah, we can talk" Luna lead him to the sitting area in front of the dressing room usually used for fittings, and she conjured up some tea and biscuits to settle the nerves. They stared at each other awkwardly for some time.

"I've been an Arse!" Harry exclaimed suddenly causing both of them to start laughing and quickly broke the ice. Harry got quite and got a distressed look in his eyes "I don't know what happened Luna? I don't remember when I lost my self…

"I was so sure that after the war had ended I was going to be free… be able to live a normal life, do what ever I wanted to do without having so much responsibility on my shoulders, but that isn't how it went. Everyone was expecting so much from me! I was barely 18 years old and everyone was expecting me to run for Minister! I never wanted any of this Luna but I felt pressure from everyone… I never wanted to marry Ginny, but everyone had expected it because we dated in school and she was my best mate's sister and being with her would officially make me apart of the Weasly clan… but I never loved her. Sure I convinced my self that I did; just like I convinced myself that becoming the Executive Commander whatever would make me happy, but it was all a lie! Look what I have become Luna!" Harry exclaimed misty eyed and breathing hard. "I am unhappy and I am hurting the people around me for reasons I can't even understand and I don't know how to get Harry Potter back!" He sobbed putting his head in his hands. Luna moved to sit next to him and patted his back. She felt for him and knew that he and Ginny had let others dictate their lives for them for too long.

"It's ok Harry" she cooed to him and began preparing a cup of tea as he hiccupped and wiped his face.

"I'm so sorry Luna… I was such a wanker when you came to the office… I've been a wanker to everyone and especially Ginny… I feel that my parents, Sirius, and even Professor Dumbladore would be ashamed to see what I have become…how do I make things right?" His red rimmed eyes looked for Luna to fix all of his problems.

"What was it that you dreamed of doing after you defeated You- Know-Who? Before everyone hounded you to join up with the ministry" Luna asked

Harry sniffled thoughtfully and said quietly " I don't know… I wanted a simple, quiet, bachelor's life…Maybe play quidditch or own a quidditch shop in Hogsmed or here in Diagon Alley… I wanted to enjoy life with my friends and not care about responsibilities… date more…but it is too late for those things"

"Says who?" Luna asked seriously

"I can't just turn my back on the ministry and my job—"

"FUCK the ministry and that stupid job! Fuck everyone! You have one life Harry! Live it for yourself" Luna exclaimed cutting Harry off "repeat after me, right now: fuck everyone else Harry Potter is living for Harry Potter! Say it!" Luna stood pulling Harry into a standing position with her.

"Fuck everyone else Harry Potter is living for Harry Potter" Harry repeated blushing a little

"Yell it!"

"Fuck everyone else Harry Potter is living for Harry Potter!"

"Scream it!"

"FUCK EVEYONE ELSE HARRY POTTER IS LIVING FOR HARRY POTTER!!!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs startling the few people walking past the boutique.

Luna and Harry laughed hysterically rolling on the ground in front of the many mirrors of the dressing room.

"Ok here is what you are going to do" Luna said once she was able to catch her breath "You are going to march into the ministry tomorrow tell them to go fuck themselves, stop by to apologize to Ginny and see your kids, go and purchase the empty shop across for George and Fred's and start living your dream… oh and please stop by and talk to the Weasleys and tell them to get their heads out of their arses" This threw them both into another fit of laughter.

"I am so glad you came back Luna, I missed you so much" Harry said seriously once he was able to catch his breath.

"I'm glad I came back too, just be a good dad Harry… don't miss out on your childrens life" Luna replied "Now since you disturbed my work you will help me get my inventory together so I can go home! Oh, and I love that you still wear the sweater I made you" Luna grinned from ear to ear.

"Yep, Blue to keep the Grubby Planketts at bay" Harry laughed


	15. Hide my tears

I Think I've Let Go

Chapter 15

Luna knocked waiting patiently for her former professor to answer and she didn't have to wait long before he answered with laughter in his eyes holding the days Daily Prophet. Luna had seen it early and wasn't surprised to see Harry on the front page yelling and was vey proud:

_**Harry Potter Tells the Ministry Where to Shove it!**_

_**M**__any where astonished this morning when the Executive Commander of Defense Harry Potter marched into the Ministry of Magic and his gave his verbal announcement of resignation very colorfully and loudly. Mr. Potter as all of you surely remember defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named approximately 11 years ago and became the Executive Commander of Defense four years ago; many of Mr. Potter's colleagues were very surprised at the sudden show of disdain for the ministry and his position, especially his secretary Octavia Drew, "I was so surprised to see Commander Potter enter the office with several boxes and began clearing his office of his belongings and when I asked what was happening he clearly said that he was ' no longer going to another soul for the over grown Dementor, disguised and the Ministry of Magic, to feast off of any longer." Mr. Potter clad in muggle clothes which consisted of ripped jeans and a T-shirt that had displayed across it 'Stick It To The Man' Left the ministry quickly after having a few heated words with the Minister of Magic Duke Aldrich and when ask to comment he swiftly said "The Ministry can shove it up their _**(cont. on page 3)**

"I hope you had nothing to do with this Ms. Lovegood" Snape said handing her the paper

"Of course I did! And I am very proud… If you flip to the next page it talks about him opening a quidditch shop" Luna smiled as Snape turned his back on her and began pouring her some tea… and that is when she saw it. A little black box that could only signify one thing…

"You're going to ask Pilar to marry you!" Luna explained excitedly and grabbed the box to look before Snape could object "Ugh! It's horrid" Luna looked at the gaudiest ring that she had ever laid her eyes upon.

Snape snatched the box from her, "No one asked for you opinion" Luna could tell that she had hurt his feelings.

"I know no one asked, but you need it! You need to take that ring back and let me help you find the perfect one. You expect someone with such great fashion sense like Pilar to walk around with that ugly thing on her finger?" Luna always was a bit too blunt and she knew that her curse struck again based on the anger that marred Snape's face.

"Maybe you should worry more about your love life and leave mine alone… How is my Godson by the way noticed you yet?" Luna knew Snape regretted it as soon as he said it.

"I guess I've always been better at giving others advice then giving it to myself" Luna said sadly. Snape had never been one to apologize but as soon as he grabbed his cloak and opened the door for Luna to pass through she knew that was his way of reconciling with her.

It took them three hours, another argument about taste and a very tiring power struggle that left Luna triumphant for them to find a ring; a beautiful ring it was, princess cut solitary diamond with a band made of white gold and accompanied by two diamond encircled white gold bands to adorn each side.

"So when are you going to pop the question?" Luna asked

"Tonight at dinner… it's our two year anniversary" Snape grinned a faint pink on his cheeks.

"Well, congratulations Severus you deserve this happiness" Luna said sincerely

"Thank you for everything, Ms. Lo—Luna" Snape was not one for affections and Luna knew this so she grabbed and squeezed his hand to let one of the truest friends she had ever known that it was the least she could do.

"I'll see you later Severus" Luna disapparated on the spot.

Luna ended up a block away from Spinner's End and walked slowly to collect herself for the unpredictable residence, but before Luna knew it she was in front of the chipped green door. Luna entered the quiet and dark living room and was surprised that no one was present. Luna went to her room and noticed that there was light coming from underneath the door signifying that Draco was indeed home. Luna decided she would change into something more comfortable when her stomach growled. She rubbed her stomach and headed to the kitchen after she was more relaxed in a T-shirt and pajama pants, her wand behind her ear. Luna quickly made more than enough beef stew for her and Draco before sitting at the kitchen dinette with a hearty helping. She heard Draco's door open and yelled before turning around

"Hey, I made some beef stew and its pretty good, help yourself" Luna said before eating a spoonful.

"Well thank you for the offer" A female voice answered and caused Luna to choke on her mouthful, she turned and saw one of her former peers that she vaguely remembered in the Gryffindor house, Romilda Vane, wearing nothing but one of Draco's shirts. Her long dark hair was tussled and her cheeks were rosy and her eyes piercing… all in all she was drop dead gorgeous and it made Luna burn with anger, jealousy, and shame.

Luna swallowed and said "There are bowls in the cabinet" not knowing what else to say. Draco followed her out into the kitchen wearing only pajama pants, a sheet of sweat glistening off his chiseled chest.

"Luna" Draco said in acknowledgment before grabbing Romilda by the waist and pushing her farther into the kitchen causing her to giggle.

"Luna said she made beef stew and to help ourselves… it smells wonderfully doesn't it Draccy?"

Luna shoved the rest of the stew in her mouth as fast as she could in effort to leave the kitchen and cower in the room before the tears spilt.


	16. Romilda Vane? Eww!

I Think I've Let Go

Chapter 16

Luna couldn't breath. She was trying desperately to catch her breath that was not forthcoming and it seemed like the harder she tried the harder it was to breath… like falling in a pit of quicksand.

"Two- one thousand, Three- one thousand" Luna counted in a shaky voice but it was doing nothing to calm her nerves. She couldn't stop the tears that kept falling down her face and her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest. It didn't help that she kept hearing the giggles of that slut through her door and only could imagine what they were doing… Luna immediately felt guilty for thinking of Romilda as a slut; the fact was she didn't know the girl and Luna was the type to judge, but that didn't appease her broken heart. She didn't think she would react so strongly to seeing Draco with another woman, but she guess that loosing something you _thought_ you had hurt more that loosing something you had. Hot tears rolled down her red cheeks as she paced in front of her canopy bed, hands in tight fists as if preparing herself for a fight.

"I have to get out of here!" Luna said loudly as she heard another squeal erupt from the other side of the door. Luna grabbed her beaded tote that had once been her mothers; the bag that Luna usually looked at and smiled remembering the vast array of things her mother carried in it, but this time she didn't smile. Luna ran to and fro grabbing various items and tossing them into her bottom less pit not really seeing where she was going or what she was doing. After finishing her hurried scavenging she grabbed her wand and quickly apparated to the first place she could think of…

"Luna!" Ginny yelled surprised at finding the much disheveled blonde sprawled in the middle of her living room "What are you doing—" Ginny's words caught in her throat as she finally got a good look at her friend's wet face and red-rimmed puffy eyes; it startled her seeing Luna so unraveled like this, for the clandestine girl she knew since their school days never let her true feelings be deciphered by the outside world even when the harshest of insults were hurtled her way, as they quite frequently were. Ginny was frozen for a second as Luna remained on the floor with her head in her hands.

"Mummy, when is daddy coming?" Penelope called from the hallway breaking Ginny out if her stagnant state.

"He will be here any second now" Ginny said walking towards her daughter trying to block the girls view to avoid the inquisitive questioning her oldest was infamous for. "Go back inside the room and wait for daddy and when he comes I'll send him right over to your room to tuck you in, ok?" the little girl begrudgingly complied and walked slowly down the hall her brown teddy bear dragging behind her.

"Luna?" Ginny said quietly, kneeling next to her best friend and without hesitation putting her arms around her.

"I'g smo stdupid" Luna mumbled from the tight ball that she had wrapped herself in.

" Luna, I don't understand" Ginny said confused

"I'm so stupid!" Luna exclaimed revealing her beat red face to her friend

"Why don't we go into the kitchen and I'll make tea and then we can talk about it" Luna nodded silently and Ginny helped her up and lead her into the kitchen. Ginny quickly busied herself with preparing tea for the both of them and planted two steaming cups in front of them.

"So…" Ginny said breaking the silence that had settled.

"I…" Luna started but didn't know how to finish her sentence and continued to wiper her face furiously. 'I don't know" she continued trying to catch her breath and get the image of the man she was falling for out of her head.

"It's Draco!" Luna finally exclaimed not sure what else to say

" Malfoy?" Ginny said angrily "What has that git done now?! I swear if-"

"It isn't what he has done … it is what he hasn't" Luna cut Ginny off looking at her with huge watery eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ginny didn't quite understand what Malfoy had to do with the picture if his tendency of being a complete tosser had nothing to do with it.

"You promise not to blow what I tell you out of proportion?" Luna wanted Ginny to promise that she would remain level headed, which was not one of the red heads sharpest qualities.

"Yes, Luna. Now tell me!" Ginny couldn't stand seeing her best friend in such a distressed state.

"I love him" Luna said barely over a whisper and she was afraid she would have to repeat herself because the red head didn't respond. "Ginny!?!" Luna exclaimed after the other woman just stared.

"What? I was waiting for you to continue," she paused to take a sip of her tea and continued nonchalantly, "It isn't like I couldn't figure that one out myself, I'm not thick you know"

"You knew!"

"Uh…yeah" Ginny looked like a Cheshire cat as she grinned at Luna, "I have know you a very long time Luna Lovegood and no matter how you have changed over the years you have never allowed anyone to get under your skin like a certain Malfoy. His words wouldn't mean anything unless you valued them. Now I ask again, what has the tosser done?"

"Romilda Vane" Luna felt her spirit fall again and she felt like crying

"Romilda Vane?" they two women heard exclaimed from the other side of the door "You mean love potion from sixth year Romilda Vane?" Harry Potter said walking through the kitchen door.

"Have you been listening! I cannot believe you Harry Potter eavesdropping on our conversation when you ought to be tucking your daughter in!" Luna was happy to see that Ginny and Harry's relationship had mended even though the progress was slow.

"For your information, I have already tucked Penny in and I wasn't eavesdropping… I was merely um…well, ok so I was eavesdropping but that is besides the fact!" Harry exclaimed trying to keep hold of some of his dignity, "You, Luna, are way better than Romilda Vane. I heard she slept with over half of the Cudley Cannons team… females included!"

That sent both of the women into fits of laughter, but the heaviness quickly settled with in the pit of Luna stomach, "If I am so transparent, why isn't he aware of my feeling?" then Luna came to the nagging realization that harbored in the back of her mind, which she had been avoiding until now, "Unless the truth of the matter is, he is aware of my feelings but he would never in his right mind want to be involved with someone as weird and unattractive as me." Luan voice cracked as she finished her statement and wiped her face.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ginny and Harry exclaimed at the same time causing Harry to look at his ex wife and blush. "Luna, you just don't know how beautiful you are inside and out, and if that idiot doesn't see it then you are better off without him" Harry said while taking the seat next to Luna.

"Luna, you told me that I need to start putting myself first… well you need to heed your own advice. Harry is right, you are an extremely beautiful woman and if for some unknown reason you want that ferret then don't sit around and watch Romilda Vane paw at him."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Luna asked after blowing her nose in the handkerchief Harry passed to her.

"The best way to get a man to notice you is to invoke feelings for you he didn't know he had, and then you manipulate those feelings to make him feel jealous" Ginny grinned eyeing Harry and making him blush. "Don't worry, we'll help you"


	17. A bit of a Treat

I think I've Let Go

Chapter 17

****For those Snape lovers, enjoy (X- rated!) *****

"Severus Snape, how do I look?" Pilar purred from the entrance of the bedroom. Snape had been sitting patiently in a very handsome pair of black robes which were adorned with delicately hand woven trim. He had been sitting waiting for Pilar to finish dressing for the beautiful evening that he had planned for them. He was so nervous. In fact, the only time he could remember being this nervous was boarding the train for Hogwarts on his eleventh birthday. _That was a very long time ago_, Snape thought as he patted the front of his robes for the hundredth time that night. Tonight was the night. He was pulled from his nervousness when he heard her sweet purr and rubbed his hands together before standing to face her… and that was when his heart stopped and the world around him ceased to exist because there she was…

And there she was indeed, leaning beautifully against the door way as his onyx eyes drunk in her ebony frame. She was wearing a two layer muggle laced dress which was a deep amber color and the underlay was a milk chocolaty satin that blended in so well with her skin. The dress hugged her curves like a glove; the lace crept up her neck and down her arms but ended just above her knees to show off her shapely legs that ended in stiletto straps which made his trousers tighten. She wore no makeup and the amber dress made her matching eyes glow. Her dark hair which usually hugged her face was pulled back from her face in an intricate pattern on top of her head.

It was at that moment that the nervousness left Severus Snape. He had never been so sure of anything in his entire life, but he was sure of the love he felt for the women in front of him which was so pure and strong that it felt like it would bring him to his knees. He stood there and just stared at her as if he hadn't seen anything so beautiful in his entire existence; as if he was so excited for the pleasure of seeing her at his moment but intensely scared at the same time that she would disappear into a dream.

"Severus, are you ok?" she laid a hand on his cheek waking him from his own mind. He hadn't noticed that she crossed the room.

"I am now" he said taking her into his arms and kissing her with such tenderness and passion that it felt right and wrong all at the same time. She giggled into his mouth the way that drove him crazy and he couldn't contain his self as he started to unbutton the path from the nape of her neck to the curve of her back.

"Severus" she exclaimed lightly feeling his rock hard member through the fragile fabric of her dress, "Our reservation?" she said lightly knowing that tonight they would never make it outside their flat. Before she knew it her dress was sitting around her ankles and Severus was tracing the path from her ear to the canal between her breasts with his tongue. He quickly removed her bra and traced his tongue around her dark nipple sucking it into his mouth and enjoying the way it perked in response to his actions. She moaned and arched into his mouth as she ran her hands through his black tresses. "Severus" she purred again and set him over the edge. He picked her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He quickly moved them into the bedroom and laid her onto the bed. He immediately enjoyed this view of her topless beckoning him to the bed with her wetness clearly visible through her flimsy underwear. He quickly removed his robes and the black button down shirt that lay under; she stopped his hands from undoing the belt on his trousers and proceeded removing it with her teeth. She released his rock hard cock from the it's hiding place and wasted no time before taking it into her mouth. She stroked long and took him deep in to her throat causing him to moan with every stride. He couldn't take it anymore or he wouldn't last long. He flipped her on her stomach and quickly tore at the little panties which caused her to gasps. He pulled her waist back to meet his erection as he slipped into her wet opening from behind.

They both gasped in unison as their coupling commenced and the rocked hard against each other. Severus pumping and Pilar meeting his with backward thrusts. She came hard throwing her head back the now messy tresses turning Severus own even more. The clenching of the muscles of her wet pussy pulled Severus over the edge and he came deep within her with short strong pumps enjoying the last sounds of skin slapping skin.

They lay in each other's arms spent and content. They looked at each other and laughed.

"So much for the romantic evening" Snape said still breathing hard.

"It was lovely" Pilar said looking deeply into Severus's eyes.

"It was" he agreed and got up from the bed to retrieve the black box from his robes, "This isn't how I wanted to tell you this, but-" 

"I know" she said cutting him off

"You know?" he asked ready to curse Luna

"Minerva flooed and said that you were going return to your old post at Hogwarts and I am so happy and proud of you!" Pilar said with such excitement it reminded him of the reason he loved her so.

"No, this is more important than Hogwarts or anything else" he said looking into her confused face, "I didn't plan for the evening to turn out this way and I intended for it to be romantic, but seeing you there… I love you so much Pilar. I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life and I just… I" Severus ended being the austere man that he naturally was it was easy to express his deepest feelings, but Pilar knew that and loved him for it. "I want you to be mine forever" He said simply and open the small box.

"But of course I am yours Sev-" her voiced stopped abruptly as she took in the engagement ring "Severus, that's a… that's a…"

"Pilar will you marry me?" the butterflies shook Snape's core as he waited for her answer which felt like a million years but ended abruptly with her excited squeal of affirmation.

***** Author's Note **********

I know short and off course… but hopefully sweet


End file.
